


And Came the Dawn

by RoyalPervert



Series: Leap of Faith [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPervert/pseuds/RoyalPervert
Summary: Everything seemed like a distant dream. Or is it? Dating Tsukishima Kei is too good to be true.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Leap of Faith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193663
Kudos: 6





	1. Casual

It never fails to amuse Tsukishima to see you in your element, every bit confident and steadfast, with unwavering resolve twinkling your eyes. You stood tall in a pair of black stilettos, black pencil skirt accentuating your waist, and a cool blue turtle neck, your aura screamed of authority and professionalism, that Tsukishima would admit, was a turn on. Standing atop the podium, your voice reverberated in firm tone, delivering final instructions and tips to the crowd of freshmen for the lecture orchestrated by the seniors and student union of your department. Quite different from the customary facade, you were firm and businesslike, no dilly-dallying as you wrapped up your session. 

You were definitely dazzling and impressive. As an unofficial member of the student union, (opting for offering assistance than sitting on a position) you were dedicated and responsible, always up to the task given to you without a fail that the senior members think it’s a shame you wouldn’t run for any position, even going as far as convincing you that it will look good on your resume. However, you would turn down the offers stating that you have joined enough student body organizations since young to fill out your papers. Still, the president was determined and would bring it up at every opportunities he could get, never giving up in hopes you might relent one day.

With a bow and a smile for the final touch, you finished your part and approached the department president with the intent to leave when you saw the six foot tall male peeking at the door of the lecture hall. A smile blossomed your face as you made your way towards him, heels clanking against the floor. You held a bunch of books in your arm along with your dark grey coat haphazardly hanging. 

Tsukishima swiftly took the books out of your grasp as he waited for you to wear your coat, making you quite grateful for the assistance.

"I'm surprised they let an elderly in these assemblies. They tend to bore the crowd to death," Tsukishima quipped in his usual teasing style and as a result you pinched his arm in retaliation. “ow.”

"Oh shut up. I was nervous as hell. I was afraid to mess it up," comes your retort as you shook off the remaining jitters. "Have you been waiting for too long?" You asked in mild concern.

Tsukishima shook his head. Despite the additional height provided by your stilettos, you still fall short and only reached Tsukishima's chin. To stir you up, he leaned a bit closer to you and whispered in your ear. Too close that you could feel his breath grazing your skin. "You did look hot in there."

Embarrassment rushed through you. You throw a punch in his direction as your ears heated up. At this point, Tsukishima had gotten used to your physical comebacks and he rubbed his arms to feign hurt and elicit pity to which you brushed off knowing full well he can take that much pain as an athlete. As much as you didn’t want to expose yourself, Tsukishima was fond of riling you up.

"Easy there, chibi. How feral," Tsukishima clicked his tongue with a teasing smile donning his face.

Tsukishima also finds it amusing, your inability to take compliments reduces you to a complete flustered mess. Before the fateful night of confessions, you would often resort to bringing a hand over your mouth to hide your embarrassment or laugh it off before coming up with a compliment to return as well in order to show a composed image.

The usual noble lady persona you wear are slowly stripped off giving way to your more shy and childish nature. Tsukishima had notice the change in your relationship and the progress of how easily you get comfortable, that he felt quite proud over the simple fact of how much you relaxes in his presence, shedding your pretences and having no need to put up appearances. 

To Tsukishima, it was a good start and infinitely feels better as he gets to know you better than you let on.

Tsukishima led you through the crowd, shuffling and shielding you from bumping shoulders with the other students teeming the hallway. He kept a hand on your waist as you exited the college building, adamant in keeping you close by him.

It was the closest to intimacy you can get within the premise of the campus as the two of you were never keen about public display of affection, something about it being too sacred for the public eye. At most, he’ll hold your hand and kiss your forehead when no one’s around.

Tsukishima matched your pace, slowed down and ensured less trouble for a woman in stilettos, without missing out a few comments on how you needed to suffer through the ordeal, to which you’d reply without thinking, _“The price we pay for beauty.”_

The couple met up with Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hitoka Yachi at the usual place you frequent to for lunch and ordered for the usual. 

The three, Yamaguchi, Hitoka, and Tsukishima have always been together since high school, and expanded their circle to you as soon as Tsukishima started to wordlessly pursue you. Yamaguchi and Hitoka had known about his feelings to you even before he could acknowledge them and the two thinks that your addition is a welcomed presence for their group as you had melted Tsukishima's cynical front to a more acceptable human he could be as Hitoka commented in your formal introduction as a girlfriend. 

_"Woah Tsukishima-kun, you've definitely change."_

_"Shut it, Hitoka."_ He snapped.

_"Ah, there's the usual Tsukishima-kun."_

_"I guess it's a good thing that you finally have a girlfriend, huh."_

Yamaguchi was glad that Tsukishima have found someone, grinning ear to ear, even he was relentless with the teasing but never really went overboard. Hitoka on the other hand wasn’t too lucky as she became the subject of Tsukishima's flustered irritation.

_"How about you mind your own business and grab yourself a boyfriend too?"_

_"How rude! I-I'll have you know, I've had guys confessing to me too, you know?"_

_"Did I just hear you stutter? Let me guess, these idiots are your clubmates?"_

Tsukishima hits the bullseye.

_"Plays don't count,"_ he added with a smirk.

Hitoka could only hiss in embarrassment. _"Y-you!"_

In the background, Yamaguchi and _____ had been snickering at the exchange, fully aware of the joking undertones they have been used to. They have been friends for too long to know not to take Tsukishima seriously with his snide remarks. 

" _Kei,"_ as his girlfriend, you finally stepped in. _"That's rude."_

_"I know."_

Surprisingly that banter formed a new couple as Yamaguchi confessed to Hitoka that same day.

_"It was only a matter of time,"_ Tsukishima remarked, unfazed to the news. 

Now, the four often take _double lunch dates_ at your insistence and much to Tsukishima's annoyance as he didn't want to spend your alone times with Yamaguchi and Hitoka but what can he say, he was weak to his girlfriend's pleading. It was only lunch, he'd treat it like the usual.

The group chatted over lunch with Hitoka and you mostly gossiping about the upcoming foundation week next month. There will be stalls set up all over campus with clubs mostly taking advantage of it to secure a new source of income, different bands were invited to liven up the celebration, and most especially, the awaited competition in search for the new face of the college. Different representatives of each departments contend for the crown and be hailed as an ambassador or ambassadress. They usually go all out with these events, never missing a beat to socialize and celebrate, going as far as to take the celebration as an excuse to get wasted.

You blushed at the memory of being invited by the department president for the screening of your representative, eyeing you up and down with a satisfied grin and a fraudulent looking expression as if in a search for someone to scam. The president was quite insistent on having you to the competition as they get a fifteen percent of the prize money, and he was definite that if it was you, it was a piece of cake.

"I'm not pretty enough for pageants, Yaa-chan," you squeezed a smile to Hitoka in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about, _____-chan? Have you seen yourself in front of the mirror??"

Even Yamaguchi nodded in agreement before turning to Tsukishima. "Isn't that right, Tsukki?"

All eyes swept to Tsukishima's direction making him alarmed with the attention. He wouldn’t admit it but he was nodding furiously in agreement.

"What are you all looking at? You already know the answer," he huffed in annoyance making you smile at the case that this was the most he'd compromise at publicly admitting his inner thoughts and exposure to his soft side.

"You're too modest, _____. You should own it. Look at you, you're pretty, smart, and hot to boot. I'm sure you'd easily grab the victory. Don't forget me if you ever get famous, okay?" Hitoka did not refrain from shooting compliments left and right, reducing you to a flustered mess as you tucked your hair behind your ear before covering your mouth with the same hand. Your cheeks were flaring red, stretching all the way to your ears.

Tsukishima relished at the sight as he glanced at you in amusement, thigh to thigh with you under the table as he played with his drink, swirling the ice within the highball glass nonchalantly. He had caught on with your nervous habit of playing with your hair whenever you get embarrass. 

"I'm afraid I'll mess it up," you mumbled.

Yamaguchi shuddered and said, "Ah. I can feel you. Imagine all those eyes staring at you from the stage. Nerve-wracking."

Hitoka did sympathize but she did not want to dissuade you any more than you did, frowning at his direction which made him apologetic at his statement.

"Tadashi you're not helping at all," she cried.

You were quite flattered that they went all the way to help you in making decision.

"I don't really have a problem with the attention, I've been a member of the student council to train my fear of the crowds, but that's beside the point. It's my first time taking part in these activities," _____ shuffled in her seat and took a bite of the forgotten tiramisu, the rest were given to Tsukishima to finish off when you felt your stomach protest.

"There's always a first in everything," Tsukishima finally contributed while complaining at your thoughtless order of dessert when you couldn’t finish it off. He took a spoonfull of the dessert to his mouth and took his time to eat.

"How encouraging of you, Tsukishima-kun."

Tsukishima shot Hitoka a glare making her squeak in fear.

Yamaguchi just patted her shoulder in comfort before turning to you, "That's right, _____, there's always a first in everything. Doesn't really matter if you win or lose. You can just take it as an experience, a memory you can laugh fondly when you get old."

"How sentimental of you, Yamaguchi," You laughed, imitating Hitoka. "I'll give it some more thought."

He nodded and glanced at his wrist watch for the time, causing the group to be mindful of the time as well. Even though it was all short, you still enjoyed each others’ company. You bid your farewells and split your own ways, with Hitoka and Yamaguchi going back to the campus, and Tsukishima and you heading for the mall to restock your skincare products. You two had a free period and thus took advantage of it to leisurely walk around. 

Tsukishima held your hand in his as you browse through the selection of skincare products. From the cleansing foam to the more expensive serum, you’d give them a glance and scrutinize the health benefits. With your free hand, you grabbed the familiar brand of cleanser, toner, and animal themed face masks, taking only the ones you needed and the ones not too expensive.

"Do you think I should join, Kei?" You suddenly muttered putting a panda face mask down as you looked up to Tsukishima.

"Do you want to?" He took his eyes away from the shelf of lip balms and return the stare, his other hand holding a tiny basket for purchasing.

"It's," hesitation laced your words as you sighed in defeat, "I don't know."

Tsukishima didn't know how to comfort you so he squeezed your hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Like what Yamaguchi said, _you can do it for the memories you can laugh fondly to in your old age_ ," he replied, stressing the old age in mock, and cue the soft blow in his side. "Ah!"

A few customers looked at your direction and you felt embarrassed at the attention.

"Kei! I'm quite serious here," you pouted.

Tsukishima only chuckled.

"Do you think I can pull it off?" 

When you asked that question, Tsukishima was a hundred percent confident you could. He believes in you but saying it outright was not enough, in the end,the one joining was not Tsukishima but you.

You managed to secure everything you needed so you tugged Tsukishima with you to the aisle with the cute accessories, eyes locked to the bunny headband.

"Are we feeling a bit insecure here?"

"Not... Really." You contemplated on what to say as you choose between a pink bunny headband or a blue one. "My mother would never allow me to join these things."

Tsukishima was surprised. It was the first time you brought anything about your family. He was curious but could only wait for you talk about it when he noticed your reluctance to disclose any information.

"She says it's a waste of time and not to mention, a waste of money," you casually explained but there was bitterness in your tone. 

"But, do _you_ want to?" He asked again. 

"I do." 

"So what's the problem? Your mother's not here. I'll support you in the sidelines if you want me to, with the banner and all."

It was supposed to be a joke but it backfired when you returned it as well. "Will you really do it to me, Kei? Will you hold out a _good luck, darling,_ banner to me? Complete with kissing emoji and hearts all over? Oh that would really be fun, you’d look hilarious. I think you should do it."

Just imagining it already brought you to tears due to laughing. Tsukishima Kei with a scowling face while holding a flashy banner, it was a huge contrast to his image and you couldn't help it but laugh a few more times while even slapping his arm. 

"Aren't you having too much fun?" He glared, embarrassed for being painted with that image but her laughing face made it all endearing for him to accept. "Stop laughing."

You snorted. "Alright."

You headed to the counter to check out your things and went back to the college dorms so you could drop off your purchases before heading to your respective classes, dropping all your worries about the competition to focus on your studies. You can take your time weighing down the benefits later on at your free time. 

Even after your class, you still have a part time job tutoring and would meet again with Tsukishima at night for dinner. The extra money you earn automatically ends up in your secret funds allocated for your little dates. Despite your mother giving you your monthly allowances, you dare not use it in fear of your mother finding out about your relationship. As much as you hate it, she has a tight grip over your finances that she even looks at the detailed account of your expenses. Nothing ever goes past her keen eyes.

The two of you have been dating for a few months now, managing to balance your time with school and your relationship, added part time jobs for you and volleyball for Tsukishima. It's been smooth sailing so far as the distance between the two of you are getting closer and you get to know him better. 

Tsukishima was more attentive and considerate than you’ve given him credit for. He may seem indifferent and insensitive (in which he was but not to you) but he was sharp and easily managed to take a mental note of your small habits like your tendency to cover your neck or dart your eyes whenever you lie, or nervous ticks with your hair when embarrassed, or your desire to show off your cooking and then eyes lightly shining up for a praise. He was indulgent in this aspect as well, never failing to spoil you with appreciation and recognition you were due, mostly with action and rarely with words. 

Tsukishima’s love language was his actions. It speaks through the way he wraps his hand around yours in comfort and warmth, the way he protectively lays his hand in your back or in your waist in public, or the way he walks at your pace. He was smitten, as Yamaguchi would say, tightly wrapped around your fingers in spite of his arrogance and self-importance. He was haughty and full of pride but to you he would concede, dropping all the walls he have built upon himself and exposing the gentle nature he buried. Like a cat approving of your presence, he’d cling to you in private.

For the most part, it was Tsukishima who actively initiate your dates, bringing you to places you might like. Thoughtful places but nothing too expensive like the fountain area with cats lounging around lazily, cheap grillhouse to blow off steam with alcohol, occasional cafe dates, and the amusement park you recently visited a couple of days ago (tickets given by Saeko-neechan.)

But this time, you wanted to do something for him and reciprocate. Something relaxing and intimate but not too taxing. Something casual and not too excessive. You racked your brains for any ideas and end up with something that might step up your relationship.

03:05 PM

Kei. :[You]

can i sleep wit you 2nyt?:[You]

(Read)

You watched your screen at the realization he might take it the wrong way and immediately typed in.

03:05 PM

that sounded weird (｡ﾉω＼｡) I meant in a non-sexual way. hahahahahahahaa.:[You]

(Read)

03:06 PM

u said ur brother's not around n i want to be wit u longer. :[You]

we can cook curry or something. :[You]

let me pamper you with my cooking ( ˘ ³˘)♥:[You]

(Read)

03:06 PM

[KEI]: ok. 

(Read)

His response made you grin in triumph as you started listing down potatoes, carrots, and other ingredients in a piece of paper. 

03:09 PM

[KEI]: Let’s go with curry. 

[KEI]: Don’t you dare burn my apartment down.

(Read)

The similarities of your choice made you smile, excited and looking forward for tonight.


	2. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has no qualms of showing his affections to you in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me realize I can't write series. Lmao. But I'm trying! •́ ‿ ,•̀

The lecture went on, seemingly longer than it did before. This was your last class for the day and after this was half an hour of rest period before meeting up with a freshman you were tutoring.

You sat bored out of your wits, mind wandering elsewhere but the professor and thoughts about different possible dates was invading your thoughts. In your head you envisioned a blissful life with Tsukishima as you bring him to places you've never been before and memories you wish to create. Things you've wanted to try but never got to do in your high school as he was the very first guy you've officially dated when your past flings only stayed as flings. 

A little bit unsettling in your opinion, as you test your way through uncharted territory of romance and relationships in your freshmen year, but when men started noticing you and flirting with you, you were a bit flimsy and awkward, unsure of how to return the suggestive remarks thrown at you. 

Some had been interested in your transformation and some were roped in with your obedient demeanor as if a naive bunny free for the taking. Hell, your first kiss had been forced upon you by a guy who shared a class with you and had been extra flirty with you. Your susceptibility to the attention made you fall victim of the horror he brings as he almost indulged himself with you if not for the interruption of his dorm mate. Since then, you've been careful and distant with the other students in fear of the repeat of the situation. 

It didn't shake you up as much as you thought it did but it planted a lesson in your heart to be wary. It was but a fleeting experience but never a deterrent for you to try again because in no time, you were up and about again trying your hand in a relationship. You experienced the feeling of holding hands and kissing despite the lack of label, (you'd groan in embarrassment at the memory.) you experienced how it felt to hold someone in special regard (you deny to call them love) and to be reciprocated. The accumulated experience, albeit fleeting, were stored in your head for future references of things you wanted do and things you wish to avoid with Tsukishima.

Nevertheless, being the center of people's attention was interesting and different. A first for you in a new environment and away from your mother's prying eyes that it was liberating and intoxicating. It was getting to your head and you admit, it was a little bit unhealthy. 

Who doesn't like attention? You mused, quite aware of the vanity forming in your heart. Perhaps they were right when some jealous girls called you a goody two shoes, too much of a people pleaser they say. You usually brush those comments aside. You dare not believe that not one people have some ounce of experience in buttering up to people. After all, humans were social animal in need of constant dose of connection with others. You were no different with your peers, just as attention starved as the others.

However, as soon as Tsukishima comes into picture, a part of you fret for being too superficial, for not being perfect enough to stand on the same ground as his. Infatuated at his brilliance, a voice inside of you constantly reminds you of your inadequacy and the facade you constantly put up that you know will be revealed.

And you wish he still hasn't caught on.

In your daze, you didn't notice a guy coming up to you to snap you out of your thoughts and relay to you the dismissal. You laughed abashedly and thanked him for the reminder as you stored all your things inside your bag. You stepped out of the room and headed to one of the study halls to wait for your student as promised, taking one of the seats inside and laid out all of the materials needed.

While waiting, you spent your time talking to Tsukishima on phone as he insisted taking care of the ingredients in order to save time. You sent him the list of ingredients.

4:15 PM

Don't be too stubborn, Kei. We'll split the bill. :[You]  
I'll pay u later. :[You]  
(Read)

As you try to rack your brain of things you might need, your thoughts strayed to something alcohol. Now that you were of legal age to drink, you quite liked the liquor as you finally understood why people loved to drink despite the health implications. It would be a fun mix to your curry pajama party.

4:18 PM

Take some sake with you while you're at it. Hehe. :[You]  
(Read)

You chuckled as you reread your message.

4:20 PM

[Kei]: No  
[Kei]: We're not drinking.  
(Read) 

4:20 PM

Aww. Ó╭╮Ò Why not? :[You]  
(Read)

Similar to the emoji you sent, your frown creased your brows, quite disappointed at his refusal. Tsukishima was always up for drinking at your invitation, insisting that you drink in his company or with your female friends only, and thus it came as a surprise he turned you down for the first time.

4:20 PM

[Kei]: Practice tom.  
(Read)

Well that explains it. He did mention it before but must have been pushed at the back of your brain.

4:21 PM

Oh. ರ╭╮ರ damn. :[You]  
(Read)

[Kei]: Tomorrow's a weekend.  
[Kei]: I thought you're going home...?   
(Read)

At the reminder, you blinked. You also forgot about that one, too preoccupied with the plans for the night, every inch of you reluctant to even think about it. 

At the insistence of your mother, you're forced to visit home at least twice a month and although you didn't want to, you still want to show your filial piety after all, she was your mother and took care of you more than anyone. Otherwise, your mother would go on forever about how much of an ingrate you are. Thus, every other weekend is a time dedicated to your _family_ , already an expert of hiding your true feelings. 

You heaved a sigh and you bit your lip unconsciously.

"_____-senpai. You're quite early," A voice brought you back to reality and pulled you away from your cellphone.

4:22 PM

Right. Gtg kei. My student's here. :[You]  
(Read)

4:23 PM

[Kei]: k.  
[Kei]: call me as soon as you're done.

You focused to the task at hand and got lost in your session, patiently helping the freshman with the areas he has difficulties with. 

  
Time passed by in a blink of an eye. You stretched your neck as soon as you bid your goodbyes and took out your phone to ring up your boyfriend who promised to pick you up. 

_"Alright, I'll be there in a minute,"_ he said in his usual disinterested voice but you know it was anything but.

You hummed a reply. "I'll grab my things first."

You made your way to the campus dorm and found your roommate nose deep on her gaming while occasionally talking over her microphone. You decided not to disturb her as you shoved your essentials to your bag, from your clothes down to your skincare pouch, before zipping them back up. While you're at it, you laid out your traveling bag to prepare for your course home tomorrow. Wrapping up your items went on smoothly with how neatly your things are usually arranged and ready to go.

Not a couple of minutes later, Tsukishima came knocking at your room wearing a purple hoodie. You smiled at him as you let him in first to finish up your packing. Your roommate momentarily took a glance before resuming her play.

Tsukishima's apartment was within a short distance from the campus. Essentially, it was his brother who rented the place and in order for the younger Tsukishima to cut cost, he moved in on his first year of college. 

It wasn't the first time for you to come over and hang out but it was the first for you to stay the night. For the times you've been there, you've never seen Tsukishima Akiteru, not even once, and you wonder whether he had been aware of his brother's tryst going on behind his back. 

With how guarded and secretive Tsukishima is, you doubt he even mentioned you to his older brother. When you asked him about it, he only responded with a shrug and a _"We'll get there."_

Not that you ever minded considering that you were quite grateful at the pace of your relationship, taking things one at a time, carefully threading through your comfort zone as you took your time adapting to Tsukishima's addition to your life. Few people knew of your relationship. Sure, some students may have seen you together a couple of times but most of them have been used to your pair and no one really asked.

You were just not that mentally prepared to reveal it to the world, a part of you quite afraid it would reach the ears of people you do not wish to know, at the same time, you can't bear robbing Tsukishima of this right.

As soon as you're done, you left with Tsukishima. Like always, he helped you with your stuffs and took your knapsack. You walked side by side while interlocking your fingers.

The walk home was a bit silent yet you basked in it, heart fluttering at the simplicity of the moment.

"Should we... Live together?" Tsukishima suddenly brought up as he held your hand on the way to his apartment. You glanced up to him and you saw he wasn't even looking at your direction, perhaps out of embarrassment or whatnot.

Still, the question surprised you. "What?"

"Are you deaf?" He shot back. 

"No, no," you giggled stupidly, instantly racking your brain for a response while you played with your hair.

"We can look for a place and split the rent," Tsukishima supplemented after noticing your silence.

In your opinion moving together would be a big step to your relationship and you weren't quite sure if you're ready for it yet. After all, it was quite intimate and you haven't even shared your first kiss yet.

"That would be nice, but" hesitance was quite evident in your tone. But for what, Tsukishima couldn't tell. "My part time job isn't enough to cover the cost. My mom's been the one taking care of my finances and I don't know how to lie to her if I moved out of the dorms."

You let out a sheepish laugh, quite ashamed of bringing up your mom. Just a mention of her was enough to make you uncomfortable. 

"Do you have to lie?"

You felt a lodge in your throat, guilty at the thought that you know full well your mother is against you getting in a relationship. So you kept everything under the wraps, rebellious at her warning should you get together with a guy behind her, and you haven't told Tsukishima about this fact yet.

"I..." You sucked in quite a mouthful of breathe. "Haven't told the news to them yet. I'm sorry," you said, quite nervous of how Tsukishima will react. You held him close as a silent apology partnered with a meek smile, hoping it was enough of a consolation. 

You prayed he would understand.

But he was quite nonchalant about it, eyes still glued to the road while supplying a simple "hm" in the silence, and you wondered whether he was hurt.

"We can talk about this again if I can find another job," you followed up just to lighten up the conversation, finding his indifference unbearable.

"You're looking for another job?"

You nodded. "I want to try my luck with that cafe down the street. Seems like a good experience."

"Sounds too troublesome, you'll have to adjust in a new environment again. I thought you're fine with the tutoring?" His cynicism never went unnoticed to you, observant to this aspect of his no matter how small. He did try not to let it slip on your presence.

"Well nothing is ever easy, Tsukishima Kei," you shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"And I might get mad if I looked at my notes again."

Tsukishima just chuckled and diverted the topic.

You both arrived at Tsukishima's apartment. The whole place was neat and quite spacious for the brothers. Everywhere your eyes landed was a touch of their own simple aesthetics with the muji-themed place accented with greenery from a few plants present, quite different from your plain and straight out of a mental institution, white painted room. For the few times you've been here, it was almost a home to you, and where your heart lays is home.

With familiarity, you made a beeline for the kitchen while Tsukishima set your things in his room and followed after you as you rummage through the grocery bags on top of the counter. You unloaded the contents and immediately get to work, feeling the rumblings of your stomach. 

And it felt nice, to cook for someone you love, watch as they relish your own work, and pamper them. You like it and Tsukishima likes it too, occasionally extending his aid should you need any whenever you borrow his kitchen to cook for lunch. 

Tsukishima watched you shuffling through the kitchen as if you owned the place, an endearing look plastered in his face, seemingly in fondness at the domesticity of the moment. And it definitely feel like home with you, here, with him. It was exactly the reason why he asked you that question earlier. He didn't want these moments to be limited, he was greedy like that.

"Need a hand?"

"Ah, Kei. The apron, I can't find it."

Seeing you comb through the drawers, he stepped up behind you to a place you've missed and pulled out the item you've been searching for.

"Do I have to start worrying about your memory? You've been forgetting things a lot."

You punched him and smiled in gratitude before letting him don the apron on you, never breaking eye contact even as he snaked his arms around you to tie it securely. And it taste sweet, just the two of you in your own world and nothing else, while you drown to the loving gaze he throws your way. Because in moments like this, he pampers you with a vulnerable side of him, one where he knows that you know how much you held his heart in your palms, the power you possess over him.

With that, your grin widened, cheeks tinged in red at the close proximity. You definitely did not miss how his eyes lingered for a bit on your lips. Such a shame though that you still have a curry to cook.

"This won't take long, Kei. You can take a bath first."

You broke the magic away as you turned around and started slicing the ingredients with practiced ease, prioritizing the meat to season. Tsukishima on the other hand, pursed his lips at the missed opportunity and he bobbed his head up and down in agreement to your suggestion before walking away. You heard him make his way to his own room before proceeding to the bathroom. 

Cooking curry was quite easy as you have been doing this for as long as you could remember. 

Tsukishima was quick to join you back in the kitchen with a towel in his hand while haphazardly drying his hair

"Can I hug you?" He suddenly asked. Simple gestures like this highlights Tsukishima's consideration with you. 

You blushed at the sudden question. "Aww, Kei-chan asking for a hug? That's cute."

Tsukishima expressed his defense to his dignity with a scoff, "Hugging you out of nowhere might surprise you and cause some serious injury, like accidentally hitting the pot. I don't know," he said and you giggled.

"Why, is it too much for an old hag? Afraid your blood pressure can't take it?"

You jabbed him in his side in offense.

You let the curry simmer and thicken, occasionally stirring to prevent the bottom part from burning while conversing with Tsukishima as to how his day went and whatnot, not pressing him for his failed attempt. He set up the table in the mean time, and not long after, you had your dinner peacefully. 

For as long as you remembered, sitting on a dining table was a suffocating memory, one filled with clattering of utensils and where time seemingly dragged on on a pointless charade. You could say, you were glad to escape Osaka and slowly changed your life for the better. As an added bonus, you gained friends a long the way and even met Tsukishima on your second year.

  
Since you cooked, the washing of the dishes falls on Tsukishima's shoulders and he ushered you to take a bath. 

A great idea popped into your head.

"Kei I've always wanted to wear your shirt, can I do it?"

If Tsukishima had been drinking, he would have choked on his drink by now. Instead, his mouth hung agape. He often heard it a lot from you, doing this and that and he wondered to what extent were you willing to experience things.

"Didn't you bring your own pajamas?"

"I did but... It's different."

"hm. I didn't know you have this kind of kink."

This time, it was your turn to blush. "It's not that. I..." You didn't know what to say in your defense, voice faltering with the lack of confidence. 

"You can take any shirt."

You dashed away in embarrassment and entered the bathroom with your change of clothes.

You definitely did not want to think about it, but the fact that, just minutes ago, Tsukishima was standing here, in this bathroom, naked, was enough to fluster you. The impure thoughts kept coming and you felt ashamed to be even thinking about it. It was never your intention in the first place. All you wanted was a nice evening to relax with Kei, so you pushed the thoughts away, buried them at the recess of your mind. Perhaps a time will come where you'll sleep together but you know it can't be tonight. You were not mentally prepared for that.

You felt refreshed as soon as you stepped out of the bathroom, not only that but wearing Tsukishima's shirt also added to your own vigor. The shirt you grabbed was a white one with a moon patched on the upper left, quite big on your frame. If you were wearing shorts, you were hundred percent sure his shirt would cover it, leaving room to the imagination whether you're wearing anything underneath, similar to cliche shoujo mangas with overnight scene. Alas, your cotton pants was out of the equation as you chose the comfort of your favorite pants than potentially seducing a just as hot-blooded young man in his early twenties.

"You don't look sexy at all," Tsukishima commented just outside the bathroom. You had the door slightly ajar as you washed your face and committed to your nightly routine, hair swept back by a blue bunny headband.

Damn, he was right. It looked ridiculously tacky partnered with a pants. Regardless, you liked it.

"So you _were_ expecting something?" You glanced at him from the mirror, smirking.

"…Maybe." He acquiesced and you did a little twirl in front of him to show off. The way you were subtly asking for some compliments was adorable, it tickled his heart. "You're cute." 

A giggled echoed in the bathroom.

"Kei, let's do your face too," you offered. Your skin care routine was quite simple with minus the more expensive steps like the serum.

"That's too troublesome." Or so he said but he humored you and smirked at your direction. To your astonishment, he laid his hand on your waist and hoist you up quite easily on the sink. "There, you can help me better."

"Kei..."

Now you sat face to face with him that you felt quite conscious with the intimacy, different than when he constantly look down to you that you can't help but constantly dart your eyes around.

Your cheeks felt warm and your heart rate increased.

"What are you waiting for?" He teasingly asked as he settled between your thighs, hand on both sides of you, just as eager as you to draw out affection as much as possible in a short amount of time at the confines of his home. After all, he was a very private man, not openly affectionate in public, but he does compensates them in seclusion. 

You felt nervous with his warmth radiating off of him, at the closeness of his face to you, breath brushing against your face. Tsukishima have always looked gorgeous. Blonde hair, golden eyes, with a sharp nose and lips looking soft, care of the lipbalms he uses to prevent his lips from chapping, he was breathtaking. 

"Let's wash your face first," you instructed, removing his eyeglasses and carefully setting it aside. Tsukishima obediently did as he was told, untangling himself from you and returning as soon as he was done. "Close your eyes, Kei," you cooed and you worked your magic, applying a suitable amount of cleanser across his face. With the use of your ring finger, you rubbed circles to even out the solution on his face while gently massaging.

It was scorching, the hand in contact with his skin was tingling and you felt shy, stomach flipping. Tsukishima looked calm with his eyes closed but his hand was not, his thumb was playing with your sides, playfully stroking with alternating strength of butterflies or simply pressing hotly. In your head, you want his hand underneath the shirt, to feel his palm on your skin and let him freely touch you. But you try not to think too much.

After the cleanser comes the toner, and so on, until the moisturizer. At this point, your heart have finally calmed down and had lessened the tension in your muscles. Now, your heart is preoccupied just how close you are to kiss Tsukishima. Just a breath away from pressing your lips. 

The moment just seemed so perfect, and so you did, brushing your lips ever so softly against his that Tsukishima felt it was an illusion and a trick of his mind, until he opened his eyes and saw you covering your face as soon as you pulled away from him. A smirk made its way across his features and he can't help but tease you about it.

"Did you just take advantage of me?" He queried in amusement and you peeked through your fingers.

"You can... Pay it back?"

And pay back he did as his grin widened with your permission. He inched closely, covering the distance between you two and for the last time, asked with his eyes for a go signal to which you granted by pushing your lips to his awkwardly. You closed your eyes and let the sensation of his lips against yours mold into your memory. You felt his hand interlock with yours with a squeeze before snaking upwards to your neck for stability. He moved his lips gently as you followed along to his rhythm. 

The sweetness of your lips was intoxicating and spiraling Tsukishima out of his control, his greed gripping tight to his reins. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you opened your mouth for his entrance. 

You indulging him with his desire didn't help the situation at all and his kisses turned a bit more eager with a bit more ferocity, sucking at your tongue, exploring your mouth deeper.

Tsukishima could taste the minty flavor of your toothpaste, and if this went on, he knew he would only ask for more. With every bit of his being, he resisted and clenched his jaw tightly, before pulling away. 

"Alright, that's enough." He cleared his throat while he catch his breath. Scratching his neck, he couldn't even look at you directly. 

You hummed your reply.

Embarrassment washed over you as you buried your head into your own palms, still thinking about how his lips felt against yours. It felt good, satisfying even, to share a kiss with someone you liked. 

"Let's take a sleep now, you still have to travel tomorrow." Tsukishima tried to escape your grasp.

"Kei, carry me." 

It was the adrenaline that made you shamelessly cling to him and wrap your arms around his neck, refusing to part with him. Just for now, you felt like acting coyly to get what you want.

He embraced you tightly in his arms and carried you back to his room. Removing your bunny headband, he carefully laid you down and turned off the lights before settling beside you, covering you with the covers.

To you, it felt awkward to sleep just like this, but Tsukishima treating it as if it's the most natural thing to do, washed away all your nerves. Cuddling and kissing you like this, you felt satisfied. If only it could go on like this forever.

"Good night, Kei."

"Good night, ____." 

  


The morning after was an even better experience. Tranquil and comfortable, you lay in silence in the arms of Tsukishima, head buried in his neck. You can hear his even breathing by your ears as his chest heave up and down.

Fluttering your eyes open, you relished at the sight of his sleeping figure and you can't help it but brush your fingers against his cheeks, feeling quite surreal of him. Tsukishima groggily stirred awake. 

"_____," his voice was hoarse and rough from the sleepiness sending shivers down your spine. He held you even more closely and kissed your cheek, temple, and forehead. 

"Good morning, Kei." 

You returned the kiss with a kiss to his nose.

However, your peaceful morning was short lived as you heard the clamours in the direction of the kitchen and Tsukishima was snapped awake. He rose to his feet to follow the noise and you trailed after him.

" _Nii-chan_ ," Tsukishima called in disbelief as he stared wide eye at his brother. You shared the same disbelief as him but more on the fact that he calls his brother, _nii-chan_ and it struck a chord in your heart. How adorable.

"Good morning, Kei. I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

Tsukishima Akiteru was caught up in cooking to notice your presence behind. 

"W-when did you come back? I thought you're with Saeko-neechan."

"That..." He laughed awkwardly. "We got into a fight. She dropped me off just three hours ago, can you believe her?? I don't understand women. I cooked breakfast by the way, do you want to add anything?"

Tsukishima could only hold his breath. There was no point hiding your presence and it was now or never. He also didn't have any intention of hiding anything from his family. If ever, he wanted the world to know but it was just that he was shy to initiate any conversation about it. He knew he wouldn't deny anything if someone asked him. 

"I got a guest over."

"Yamaguchi?" Akiteru asked, rolling the eggs in the pan.

"N... No." Tsukishima cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment and he stepped aside to show you, a hand on your back in assurance. "My girlfriend."

Akiteru paused and his smile dropped at ur appearance. "what?" Alternately looking at kei and then you, afraid that his ears were playing him because it would be the first time he introduced someone directly to him. Not some news he had to bribe out of Yamaguchi.

Fortunately, he heard right.

"H-hello. I'm _____. Nice meeting you."

Akiteru's mouth hung agape as he looked at you and his face morphed into one of glee and tease, delightful that his brother find someone serious enough to introduce to him, and it was an achievement in his head to still have some dignity left as the older brother. Although the situation seemed kind of rushed, but still, it will do and works the same.

Still, Akiteru didn't want to pass on the opportunity to tease his younger brother.

"Is this what you've been doing when I'm not around?" His voice carried a suggestive tone.

And Tsukishima's eye twitched, cutting him off. "What exactly am I doing when you're not around?" As though daring his brother to finish his sentence. 

In the end, Akiteru just smiled and introduced himself. 

Meeting a family? What a way to start your day. Too bad you have to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been using 3rd povs in my fanfics, now I'm trying out 2nd pov. What do u guys think? 
> 
> Tumblr: RoyalPervert


End file.
